Recent advances in technology, including those available through consumer devices, have provided for corresponding advances in health detection and monitoring. For example, devices such as fitness bands and smart watches are able to determine information relating to the pulse or motion of a person wearing the device. Due to capabilities of conventional devices, however, the amount and types of health information able to be determined using such devices has been limited. Accordingly, much tracking or health monitoring done using these devices relies primarily upon user input.